


Pumpkin

by GSMN



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Post-Foreteller Saga, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Recovery, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSMN/pseuds/GSMN
Summary: Kairi just wants to enjoy a moment of peace.  Sora just wants to cheer her up, and doesn't care if he makes a fool of himself to do it.Despite everything, some things never change.





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499408) by CharlieCo. 



_Breathe._

Kairi closed her eyes, and did her best to focus. She tried to shrink her world down to the steady rise and fall of her chest, as she drew in and let out lungfuls of air at a rhythmic pace. _One, two. In, out. Inhale, exhale._ Just like Riku had taught her, in the first days after -

_Stop. Do not think about that. Today's a good day._

She did her best to block out all else around her. The warmth of the Twilight Town sun, the low rumble of chatter from the rest of the audience, the crunching of popcorn, chips, and other snacks being eaten, the rattle of the movie reel, even the bombastic orchestra playing through the speakers. All of it was reduced to background noise and sensation, and after a few moments, the low throb between her eyes began to fade.

A familiar warmth squeezed her hand where it lay, and Kairi opened her eyes. She looked down to see another hand holding hers – larger, stronger, callused from countless battles, but still soft and gentle.

"You OK?"

She turned to meet his sky-blue gaze, shining with care and devotion. "Yes, Sora. I'm fine. Just...needed a moment."

Sora's brow furrowed. "You sure? We can stop now, if you want. The guys will understand if we can't make it. We've already had a long day." 

A corner of Kairi’s mouth twitched as she bit back a flicker of annoyance. She knew he meant well, he always did, but she didn’t want to be treated like some delicate porcelain doll that would crumble at the slightest touch, and he knew that full well. But he was always fussing over her, ever since he came back -

No. Not just since he came back. He had always been like this, going out of his way to calm her when she was scared, comfort her when she was sad. Even when they were little kids with no darker fears than getting in trouble with their parents, and no greater regrets than getting sick from eating too many sweets. If anything, he was holding himself back now, wanting desperately to help but trying not to pry. She could see the unspoken words in the bright blue of his eyes: _I’m with you. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how I can fix it. Please._

Kairi breathed out through her nose, endearment swallowing up any lingering frustration. This was just Sora being himself, nothing else, and that was always a good thing. "I'm sure. And we're not skipping out on the Bistro. You-" She poked the tip of his nose, and he drew back with cheeks flushed. “-still owe me some of that delicious cooking I've heard so much about."

"What's wrong with my cooking from before?" Sora huffed, nostrils flaring and lips pursed in an attempt to look offended. The light in his eyes completely ruined it.

"Nothing," Kairi flashed her cheekiest smirk. "But this is your _five-star restaurant_ cooking. I expect nothing but your finest." She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath and letting it out. "We've had a long, busy day today and I want it to end right. We're going to have great food, with good friends, and I'm not about to let some gloomy moods or bad memories get in the way of that." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. "Or overly concerned boyfriends."

Kairi took a moment to watch the wide, toothy grin spreading across Sora’s face. She once wrote, in a letter he had yet to read, that there was no heart that smile could not reach, and he certainly was not proving her wrong now. And all because of that one little word: _boyfriend_. 

She turned back to the screen, which showed a smaller cartoony version of said overly concerned boyfriend pulling yet _another_ flute out of his spiky hair and playing the whimsical tune which he had previously been interrupting King Mickey's band concert with. The movie ended with musical instruments being thrown at him from off-screen, and she couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "You know, there's one thing I don't get about these movies."

"That I'm being a pest, or that the King is getting so mad at me for being a pest?"

She giggled again. "Well, that too. I was thinking more why it's not you, Donald, and Goofy. The three of you have done so much together, far more than you and the King."

Sora hummed in thought, crossing his arms. "I think Uncle Scrooge said something about me and the King being more...how do he say it? Marketable?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really get it either."

"Well, I still liked it. Even with -"

**_a swirling black vortex, blotting out the sun_ **

**_she couldn't fight it, she couldn't do anything_ **

**_she could only reach for his hand as she was_ **

_STOP._

_Breathe in, breathe out._ She opened her eyes again. "E-even with you being a pest." Maybe if she teased him about the movie, he wouldn't notice her slip-up.

There was a flicker of worry in his eyes, but fortunately, it passed. Sora settled his face into an adorable fake pout. "Oh, thanks!"

"Hey, you said it, not me!" Kairi lightly shoved him back at the shoulder, then looked away. Hopefully this would be the end of it, both her own brooding and his fretting over said brooding. It wasn’t his fault, really it wasn’t. He couldn’t help himself when someone he cared about was hurting, even in the smallest ways. 

But…that was just it. After everything he had done for her, everything they had been through…all she wanted was to relax. To enjoy their newfound peace after so many years of war and heartache. To forget about the past and just _live_. 

But while the fighting that had consumed their lives for years – the Heartless Wars, the Second Keyblade War, whatever people were calling it now – had finally ended, peace had not brought rest. Even being here in Twilight Town now wasn’t the reprieve she hoped for. The World was whole again, but not undamaged. Not without scars.

Just like her. Just like all of them. Miracle after miracle had saved them, but not without a price. They had all lost so much, and had almost lost even more…

Kairi sighed. She wished she could pretend that she, Sora, and Riku had taken the raft to other worlds, like they’d dreamed of so many years ago. As if they had never heard of the Heartless or the Keyblade or…any of the memories and nightmares that would not leave her be.

But she could not. They had changed too much.

No matter how much she wished it was not so.

-KH-

Sora took a deep breath, letting it out with a smile. Le Grand Bistrot’s kitchen was full with the smell of spices, freshly chopped vegetables, and cooking meat – all that was left to do now was wait. Full five-course meals for five – and all by himself too! It felt a little odd, not having Little Chef perched on his head directing his movements, but he had wanted to do this himself. Kairi had asked for _his_ finest cooking, after all.

_Kairi…_

His thoughts drifted to her sunset-red hair, her deep ocean-blue eyes, her warm, playful smiles. The serene grace of her thoughtfulness, the blazing fire of her courage, the comforting light in her eyes and her smile and her heart…

…the shadows hovering over her like a stubborn black raincloud on an otherwise perfect day.

Sora’s smile faded to a worried frown, remembering their conversation at the movie. It hadn’t been the first one like that, and he had a sinking feeling it wouldn’t be the last. Ever since his return to the living World and finally, _finally_ reuniting with his friends again, he had become all too aware of how Kairi sometimes had her... _bad_ days. Days where her typically indomitable pluck and unwavering faith were brittle, and all her light seemed to dim. 

Her smile had been her real one for the whole day, but it was still a little too worn, the distant look in her eyes not quite gone. It wasn’t _bad_ , thankfully...but he couldn't really say everything was OK, either. At least it wasn’t her not-smile – the ‘I'm really not OK and I'm lying because I don't want to be a burden' one. Four years ago, he never would have believed he could hate one of Kairi's smiles, and yet...a lot had changed since then.

It was his fault, after all. Leaving her behind so many times.

“Sora?”

“Huh?” _Right, Donald and Goofy. Whoops._ He snapped back to the present, looking up at his two friends. He shouldn’t be zoning out on them – he’d asked them to be here, after all. 

“Gawrsh Sora, what’cha thinkin’ about?” Goofy asked.

Before he could answer, Donald cut in with a smirk. “Lemme guess. Kairi?”

Sora sputtered for a bit, but quickly gave up trying to find an excuse for his wandering thoughts. He grinned sheepishly at his friends, rubbing the back of his head. Was he really that easy to read?

_Yes,_ a very Riku-ish voice snarked in the back of his mind. _Yes, you are._

_Shut up, imaginary Riku._

Still, he supposed it was best that Donald had figured him out – asking for their help with Kairi was the whole reason he asked to see them before dinner. It had been a long day with all the politics and government stuff that King Mickey wanted his help with - a lot of it did go over his head, but he was the best person to reach out to all the leaders and heroes of each world now, being the one who brought them all together in the first place. And if he finally got to see all the worlds again with his best friends and girlfriend – _she's my girlfriend, she's actually my girlfriend now_ – so much the better.

Point was, Kairi needed cheering up, and he had an idea on how to do just that…but he needed some help, and Donald and Goofy were the best people to give it. And now that Kairi was busy keeping Riku preoccupied and outside and _anywhere but in the kitchen_ – Little Chef thought that anyone could cook, but Little Chef hadn’t met Riku before – this was the perfect time to ask.

“Well…have you guys noticed Kairi acting a little off?”

Both Donald and Goofy faces fell a little, looking more serious. He knew they both had kept a close eye on her while he was…gone. They knew what he was talking about. “Ya think so?” Goofy asked. “She seemed pretty happy today.”

“Happier than she’s been in ages,” Donald added. “Is everything OK?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah, it’s not bad, just…I want to do something special for her, to cheer her up. Something I’ve been thinking about for a while but…”

He trailed off, trying to calm himself down. It was silly to get nervous about this – he wasn’t even talking to Kairi herself yet. “You know how people have nicknames for each other? I mean, when they’re…going out together? Did you guys ever do that?”

“You mean like the whole ‘pumpkin’ thing you wanted her to call you?”

“Y-yeah.” Now there was a memory that had been on his mind a lot lately…but that wasn’t important right now. Kairi came first. “I thought that Kairi would like it if I had something nice to call her, but I tried and can’t think of anything…good enough, I guess.” He took another breath to steady his nerves – he knew it would be embarrassing to ask for help about this, but Donald was engaged to Daisy now, and Goofy…well, Max was his son, so he _had_ to have done this sometime in the past. They were the closest friends he had that could help with this.

Goofy chuckled. “Aw Sora, you don’t need to worry about that! I’m sure Kairi would like whatever you thought up, just ‘cause it came from you. Just be yourself, that’s all!”

“I know, but…I can’t just call her anything, it needs to be something special. Something that’s…right for her.” Sora sighed. “I don’t even know if she’d want me to do it.”

Donald scoffed. “Come on, you really think she’d get upset? She probably wouldn’t even care that you can’t think of a name! She’d just laugh that you’re getting so worked up about this.”

“I know…” But he couldn’t help but get worked up about this. About anything to do with their new relationship, really. No matter how silly it was. He didn’t want to mess up what they had. He _could not._ He’d left her behind too many times. Broken too many promises to her.

All these years of fighting creatures of Darkness, nothingness, negativity and nightmare, bringing down demons and witches and power-mad tyrants, breaking through space and time and even death itself to come home…and it was the thought of failing her, hurting her, even just displeasing her that brought him to his knees.

Still, Donald had a point. He could just imagine what Kairi would say if she could hear them now – probably just smile and giggle and call him a lazy bum like she always used to do. She had always loved teasing him about stuff, ever since they were little kids, and it’s not like he minded it. Not when it came from her. _Never_ from her -

Wait. Wait a minute. “That’s it!”

“You thought of something?” Goofy asked.

“Yes! Well, no, not a name. But it’s like Donald said, Kairi wouldn’t care about that!” Sora grinned, feeling the excitement from his new idea breaking through his nervousness like a ray of sunshine through the clouds. “She always likes having something new to laugh at me about, so if I ask her the right way…” Maybe that would be enough to break through the clouds hanging over her head.

Donald raised an eyebrow, scrunching up his bill. “Wait, so you _want_ her to make fun of you about this?”

“She’s probably going to anyway, and if it makes her happy, why not?” Sora shrugged. “But if something’s really bugging her, she may not go for it…unless you start it!”

Donald’s voice was completely flat. “What.”

“No, see, if Kairi’s feeling down, she’ll just say yes or no and nothing else. But you can jump in when I can’t think of a name, and I’ll get embarrassed, and that may get her to join in and open up!”

Goofy sounded skeptical. “And…what do ya even want us to say?”

“No, it’s better if you think of something on the spot. She’ll notice if I just tell you what to say. You guys mess with me all the time, just do what you usually do!”

Donald rolled his eyes. “Still sounds like you’re overthinking this…”

“Besides,” Goofy pitched in, “wouldn’t ya want us to _not_ embarrass you in front of her?”

“Trust me, she’s seen me do more embarrassing stuff than anything you guys could bring up. Whatever you do, I can take it!”

Donald and Goofy looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to him. “You sure? No taking that back later!” Donald said.

“So you’ll do it?”

Goofy chuckled. “Hyuck, if it’s that important to you, of course we’ll help out!”

_Yes!_ “Thanks! You’re the best!” He turned back to check on the food, watching Donald and Goofy leave the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t hear what they were saying while they walked out, but he distinctly hear Donald mutter ‘twitterpated’, whatever that meant. He may have hoped Donald and Goofy would give him nickname ideas at first, but honestly, this way was much better. Give Kairi something to laugh about now, and something to look forward to later.

How many times in the past had he made a fool of himself, just to see her smile? And how many times had that smile made the whole world shine brighter? If it made Kairi happy…well, he had already sacrificed so much for her sake, so many times. His body, his heart, his soul...a little bit of his dignity was a small price to pay compared to that.

After the Heartless and the Organization and Xehanort and...the Master…after so many times being torn apart, finding each other only to slip away again, Kairi deserved to be happy without the ghosts of the past looming overhead. He may not be able to banish those ghosts entirely, but he could still brighten her day however he could.

He could still be the Sora she had always loved, no matter how much he had changed.

-KH-

Dinner had been as good as Kairi had hoped. Her earlier expectation of Sora’s finest cooking may have been just to tease him – well, mostly – but he had certainly delivered. All five courses of her meal had been absolutely delicious, and if it weren’t for their plans to meet with Axel and everyone else at the clock tower for ice cream, she would have gladly sampled everyone else’s dishes. As it was, she wasn’t sure if she could eat another bite.

Part of Kairi was still surprised that a rat, of all creatures, had been Sora’s cooking teacher. The rest of Kairi promptly reminded her that two of her companions were an anthropomorphic duck and dog, both of whom had saved Sora’s life more times than she could count, at the behest of the mouse monarchs who she herself had promised to assist in bringing countless scattered worlds together again, and that the time to be surprised by these sort of things had long since come and gone. It had been a pleasure to meet the little guy, though their visit had to be cut short – both because Sora needed time to prepare their meals, and because he needed to make absolutely certain that Riku did _nothing_ to ‘help’. She smiled a little at the memory of Sora brandishing a wooden spoon and telling Riku under no uncertain terms that he needed to get out of the kitchen _now_ before something exploded. It was for the best – the last thing they needed was another Baked Bads Incident.

Now that dinner was over, she followed Sora, Donald and Goofy towards the clock tower. It warmed her heart to watch their familiar back-and-forth over…whatever it was they were talking about. Probably some mishap from one of their adventures. Still, she couldn’t help but wish that she and Sora could have a little more time to themselves on their…

…date? _Is this a date? It feels like one. I…really want it to be one._

They hadn’t actually gone on a date yet, not this soon – they’d barely even had the chance to do anything...well, anything at all. She and Sora weren’t just friends anymore, not after they had found each other again. Not after…everything before that –

_No, don’t think about that, not now. It’s over, it’s done, stop thinking about it…_

But it wasn't really over. Even now, with peace finally here, they had so little time to just _be_ with each other. Even the last few hours had just been a respite from days of planning and meeting people and trying to build a new world order out of nothing, now that the old one was completely gone. In fact, it felt like they had even less time – there were so many worlds and hearts out there, torn apart and scattered for so long, adrift in the new World, lost without someone to light their way.

_Like us._

“…and that’s why you’re not allowed to take pictures in fights anymore!”

“Huh?” Kairi forced her melancholy thoughts back, trying to focus on the conversation. 

“I said I was sorry!” Sora’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Besides, it was one time…”

“Five times.” Donald glared at Sora, though the smirk on his bill ruined the effect somewhat.

“No it wasn’t!”

“Nope, Donald’s right,” Goofy cut in, starting to count with his fingers. “There was Corona, then Monstropolis, then Arendelle-”

“Okay, that one definitely doesn’t count!”

“You got us knocked off the mountain, it counts!" Donald squawked. "Right, Kairi?” 

“Umm…” It was no good. She’d completely lost track. “I…guess?” She looked away from their inquisitive glances, tucking her hair behind her ear as they stopped walking. “Sorry.”

“Something on your mind?” Goofy asked, concerned.

“No, it’s nothing important. Just thinking too much, I guess.” She started to turn away. It wasn't worth their time to -

But before she could, Sora grabbed her hand. She could not help but look up to meet his tender gaze as his hand squeezed hers just a little tighter. “Well, we’re here if you need to talk about it.” His smile turned sheepish. “I mean, if – if you want to, that is.” 

“Yeah! Just say the word and we’re there!”

“Even if it’s just to have someone to listen, hyuck!”

A small, grateful smile crept over Kairi’s face. As much as she didn’t want to bother her friends with her problems, she didn’t have to face them alone. It had been a difficult lesson – one she still struggled to remember at times. But bottling everything up – her fear, her shame, her grief – all that ever did was let those emotions eat her alive from the inside out.

Her friends loved her. Her friends were with her. Their hearts were connected, and that light was stronger than any darkness.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She’d meant it for all of them, but she couldn’t help watching Sora’s face light up at her words. Just for a moment.

Okay, maybe several moments. She finally mustered the will to look away, towards Donald and Goofy. _Don’t leave them out, it’s not fair after all they’ve done_. “All of you,” she added, a little louder. “I promise, it’s nothing serious. And if it is, I know I can reach out to you.”

The duo relaxed, though Donald leaned in with a mischievous smirk. “All of us, or just one of us?” His eyes flickered between her and Sora.

“Y-you know what I mean!” Kairi laughed, feeling her cheeks flush at their chuckles. Of course they had caught her staring at Sora for too long. Best to just take their teasing in stride.

As they started walking again, Kairi felt Sora’s fingers intertwine with hers, slowly brushing along her skin. The warmth from his hand spread up her arm, pushing back at the persistent gloom that had hounded her all day. It was such a little thing, really – but it had been such little things that had bound them together. 

Days of the beach. Dreams of other worlds. Seashell charms and crown necklaces and star-shaped fruits and chalk drawings and treasured, whispered promises.

Such little things, that meant so much. 

_And he probably doesn’t even know he’s doing it._ She risked another glance at Sora, only to see a slight slouch in his shoulders, his eyes unfocused and staring at the pavement a little ahead of his feet. His free hand fidgeting at its side, his lips pressed together…he seemed lost in thought, and not in the way he had been fussing over her before. Something was on his mind…but what?

He breathed out sharply, and Kairi couldn’t stay quiet. “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” He scratched the back of his head, then took in another deep breath. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ummm, sure? What’s bothering you?”

“No, nothing’s bothering me, it’s just…” He chuckled sheepishly. “It’s…kinda embarrassing.”

“Well, you don’t have to ask now, if-”

“It’s fine, just…can we -” Another deep breath. “Can I…call you an endearment nickname?”

Kairi froze. That certainly wasn’t what she was expecting. The soft stammer in his voice, the words he spoke…this wasn’t just asking about a silly nickname. This was something new. Something more. 

And now she was staring at him. Again. And her cheeks were burning even more now, and she was gaping a little, and _oh come on, say something to him already!_ “I…I guess? I mean, what did you have in mind?” A nervous giggle escaped her lips. “It’s nothing too cheesy, is it?”

Her heart skipped a beat as his whole face lit up at her words. Was this really that important to him, to make him smile at her like that? “Really? That – that’s great! Uh…” His excited grin shrunk a little, and his next words came out in a nervous stutter. “I don’t really…have a name yet? I mean…”

He trailed off, looking away from her…and towards Donald and Goofy for some reason? And it seemed too deliberate, unlike how he usually wouldn’t keep eye contact when he was nervous or embarrassed. And on that note, why was he asking about this in front of them? He was usually more…private about this sort of thing. For that matter, if he didn’t even have a…pet name for her – no point in ignoring that was what he was asking about – then why bring this up at all? He’d just look ridiculous, especially in front of -

_Oh,_ that’s _what he’s up to._ One of Sora’s ‘cheer-Kairi-up’ schemes. Which somehow always could be summed up as ‘Act like the ridiculous adorable _dork_ that I am.’ And Donald and Goofy were in on it somehow…

…and judging by the smirk Donald was giving Goofy, it was just about time for the part where Sora’s plan inevitably backfired on him, revealing him to be an even bigger dork than intended.

And backfire it did. “Gawrsh, didn’t ya say ya wanted Kairi to call you ‘pumpkin’?” Goofy asked.

“Oh yeah!” Donald pitched in. 

If there were any doubts that the two were making this up, Sora’s red-faced, flailing squawk destroyed them. “Wait, that’s not-you weren’t supp-I never said that!”

Kairi couldn’t help but laugh now. “Wow, that is pretty cheesy!” And silly, and cute, and so undeniably _Sora_ that just thinking about it made her feel warm from head to toe.

“Ye-yeah! I would never-”

_Oh no, you do not get to take that back._ She leaned in closer, a teasing rhythm in her voice. “But alright…if that’s what you want~…”

And before he could move, before she could have any second thoughts, she pressed her lips to his cheek, right on the ticklish spot below his ear. Just a quick little peck.

And when she pulled back, she stayed close enough to whisper right into his ear. “…pumpkin.”

Something in her heart started _singing_ at the sound of the tiny little squeak Sora made. Really, he was just too adorable when he was flustered.

But then Donald and Goofy’s own chuckles cut through the haze of delight and reminded her that while it was so much fun teasing her poor, sweet doofus of a boyfriend, she didn’t want to _completely_ embarrass him in front of their friends. “Hey, mind if I borrow him for a little bit? We’ll catch up with you later.”

Donald put on his best Dad-voice. “Promise you’ll behave?”

“Yes, we’ll be fine,” Kairi giggled. “Right, Sora?”

“Eep.”

Squeezing his hand, Kairi quickly pulled Sora away, towards a small alleyway off the main road. Clearly there was some story behind this, and she just _had_ to know what it was, but best to do it somewhere more private. 

Once they got in far enough, away from any prying eyes, Kairi crossed her arms and looked Sora straight in the eye, taking a moment to revel in the small dopey grin on his face. “So…what exactly _were_ Donald and Goofy supposed to do back there?”

Sora stammered for a moment, then let out a long sigh, bowing his head. “Just mess with me for not thinking of a name for you,” he mumbled. “Maybe even give me some ideas. I didn’t think they’d tell you about _that_ …”

Kairi leaned in, trying to see his eyes under his spiky bangs. “And what about you, hmmm?” She was tempted, so very tempted to call him that name again, but she’d embarrassed him enough already. “Of all the names I could call you, why that one?”

“Well…you remember Halloween Town, right? We were there for Christmas back in our second journey, trying to find Riku…” He looked up, starting to smile. “And…Jack and Sally were dancing, and they looked so happy together and…I thought about doing that with you.” He rubbed the back of his head, his voice rising in pitch as he babbled on. “I guess because Halloween has pumpkins and I know people call each other that sometimes when they’re…together…it just got into my head somehow that I’d…really like it if…you did that?”

For a moment, Kairi could only think of Sora gently spinning her around in a snowy field, his hands resting on her waist and her back, his sky-blue eyes gazing into hers as he drew in closer, his breath warm against her lips –

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her fantasies…no matter how pleasant they were to think about. “So, you can’t think of a nickname for me,” she finally said, letting a little teasing back into her voice. “But you brought it up anyway because…”

“Because…” Sora bit his lip. “Well, you seemed a little down today, so I thought having something new to laugh about would help.”

“That something being you, silly. Making a total fool of yourself.”

He shrugged, nervous but clearly unapologetic. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Sora…” Why was it that his plans to cheer her up always turned out to be ‘Be a total doofus’? She shook her head and smiled at him. “You don’t have to do anything like that. Just be yourself. That’s all I need.” _You’re all I need._

“Just be myself…” His voice was lower now, his breathing slow and deep, and even his body seemed more relaxed. “That’s pretty much what Goofy said earlier.”

“So maybe you should listen to him for once!” Kairi laughed, and couldn’t resist lightly bopping him on the head, right in the middle of his soft, spiky hair.

Sora swatted her hand away, joining in her laughter. “Well it worked, didn’t it? You’re laughing right now!”

Kairi stopped laughing. _He’s right, isn’t he?_

She heard Sora’s voice soften and trail off. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh like that for…”

_Years._ At least since Sora and Riku first came home, in those happy months before the Mark of Mastery exam and the Organization’s return, when she’d thought that their adventures were over and they could finally be together again. Maybe even longer than that – maybe even since before the Darkness came and tore them away from their home, their lives, and each other.

But still, he shouldn’t embarrass himself all the time, in front of their friends, just for her sake. It just wasn’t fair to him. “St-still, you really don’t have to-”

“I want to.”

Her head shot right back up to meet Sora’s gaze. Any nervousness or embarrassment was gone from his eyes, leaving only such total confidence that Kairi felt her breathing quicken and her pulse race just looking at him.

“Kairi, if it makes you happy…then I don’t care if I make a fool of myself. That…well, that _is_ me being myself, really. So if I’m going to do it anyway…” He let out a little chuckle. “…as long as it makes you smile, then I’ll keep doing it. That’s all I need.”

He was right, wasn’t he? Everything he’d done today…it was the same thing he’d always done for her. Cheer her up, make her laugh, push the darkness away for just a few moments, just by being himself. His wonderful, lovable doofus self.

It was a good thing they were alone, because Kairi was certain she had the same dopey look on her face that he had just a few minutes ago. She kept staring into his eyes, losing herself in that beautiful bright sky-blue. How did he always manage to leave her feeling so warm inside? _And how do I get him to never, ever stop?_

The moment passed, and a hint of sheepishness crept back into Sora’s face. “Though…I don’t suppose you could give me any ideas? About the whole name thing?”

She found herself laughing again. “Oh no, I want to see what you come up with!” She paused as her mirth subsided. “Whatever it is, I know it will be wonderful. Because it’s from you.”

She watched his face light up again, looking almost disbelieving at her words. Was it really so hard for him to see that anything coming from him would be something she would love?

…well, almost anything. “Just…not ‘Princess’, OK?”

His smile immediately vanished, a look of panic taking its place as he flailed his arms about, as if trying to push the word away. “No! Nonononono! Didn’t even think of that!”

“Good,” Kairi sighed. She took a moment to keep smiling at him, letting him know everything was OK. She just had to be sure. “No ‘Princess’, no ‘Highness’, nothing to do with royalty of any kind.”

Sora breathed out heavily, rubbing the back of his head in that oh-so-cute way. “Right. Definitely not…” Then he looked up into her eyes again. “But…I can still treat you like royalty, right?” Something playful and alluring was in his voice now.

Kairi bit her lip to stop giggling again. How many times had Sora done just that when they were kids, all to put a smile on her face? Whatever he was up to now, she was more than happy to play along. “Oh I suppose. If you absolutely must,” she said in the snootiest voice she could, flashing a cheeky smirk at him as she spoke. “Now my good sir, if you would be so kind as to escort me towards our companions?”

For a moment, that wonderfully wide grin was back on his face, before Sora pursed his lips into a clearly exaggerated courtly expression. “And mayest I taketh thine hand so I might escorteth you properly-eth?” he asked solemnly, his proper demeanor completely at odds with his ridiculous butchering of language.

Kairi clapped her left hand over her mouth, but not before a very un-ladylike snort escaped. “Why yes, thou certainly may…eth.” She offered her right hand to him, still using her left to cover up her massive grin.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Sora took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before bending down to give it a just as gentle kiss. Kairi’s eyes fluttered closed, almost in time with her heartbeat as she felt his lips press against her skin.

And then the pressure of his lips left her hand, and his gentle squeeze became a tug. Kairi stumbled forward, eyes shooting open as Sora pulled her in and brought his free hand to caress her cheek, guiding her lips to meet his.

Everything stopped. The distant background noise of people walking down the street, the cool spring breeze, the lingering warmth of the setting sun…even the last fragments of that persistent ache between her eyes. All she could feel now was the warmth of his hands on her skin, the ticklish sensation of his fingers brushing against the ends of her hair, the taste of that fruit dessert he had made mingling with the natural salty-sweet flavor of his kiss. Kairi closed her eyes and leaned in, savoring the impossibly wonderful sensation, about to overflow from all the love and care and warmth pouring into her.

But all too soon, he started to pull away. As their lips parted, her free hand reached out and clung to his forearm, trying to keep him there for just a little longer. She didn’t dare open her eyes, fearing that the dream would end the moment she did. _Don’t go, please don’t go, I don’t want this to end…_

_Breathe._

She did. So did he.

And he stayed.

_Don’t be afraid. This is real._

_He won’t let me go._

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue. “A-are you going to keep doing that too?”

His voice was a hushed whisper. “Yeah. Whenever you want. Until you tell me to stop.”

She leaned in, resting her head against his. “And if I…if I never do? If I never want you to stop?”

The light in his eyes shone even brighter. “…then I won’t. Ever.”

She smiled. “Promise?” _Sora always keeps his promises._

He smiled back. “Promise.”

It was so very tempting to close that tiny gap, but all their friends were surely waiting for them, and Kairi knew deep inside that if she kissed him again, here and now… _I don’t know when I’ll stop._ So she stood still, letting his words and his touch and his eyes warm her heart, before wordlessly pulling him back towards the main road, towards their friends, towards whatever future awaited them.

And there would be a future for them now, and they would face it together, as they always should have done. The darkness of the past may linger over her heart, and might never completely go away…but it was a pale shadow before his light. All he had to do to hold that darkness back was just what he had done today, what he had always done for her – be himself. Be the same boy who found a lost little girl alone on the beach, and given her a home.

And he always would. Just as she was his light, he was hers. Always had been, always would be. And no matter what happened, he would also be there to light her way home.

No matter what happened, Sora would never change.

And Kairi would not have it any other way.


End file.
